Orders/Script
Chapter 14: Orders Opening (At Castle Krakenburg's Grand Staircase, Xander is greeted by Iago) *'Iago': Ah... Welcome home, Lord Xander. *'Xander': Hello, Iago. It's a rare thing for you to greet me upon my return. *'Iago': Is it? My apologies for being so inconsiderate. Though I'm surprised you returned at all. I heard about what happened in Nestra. You failed to kill the traitor as our king demands... *'Xander': I have no time for this now. I need to report to Father. (Xander leaves. Hans arrives to meet Iago) *'Iago': If I had to guess, I'd say that his encounter with Corrin shook his faith. Would you agree, Hans? *'Hans': That could be true of the others, but not Lord Xander. He's Nohrian to the bone. And he did turn down Corrin's plea to join... *'Iago': And yet Princess Camilla joined in a heartbeat. It's disgusting how taken she is with Corrin. If we aren't careful, we risk losing more of the royal children. It would be wise to keep a closer eye on that merry, traitorous little army. (Hiding behind a column, Elise overhears their conversation) *'Elise': ... Did I hear that right? Camilla is with Corrin? I knew Corrin wasn't really a traitor... Time for me to act, too! (Scene transitions to the throne room. Xander is joined by Leo as he walks through the corridor) *'Leo': Welcome back, Brother. I wanted to speak with you about Father. He seems to have gotten worse... *'Xander': Not another word, Leo. Father is just under the weather—that's all. You know how war can weigh on the body and spirit. Once we win, he'll recover. I believe in him. I will continue to believe in him. That's how I live my life. *'Leo': I understand what you're saying, but... I don't know if you'll feel the same after you see this. *'Xander': What's he—? (Garon is shown standing up in front of the throne. He is looking at the ceiling with arms wide open) *'Garon': Mwaha...hahaha... *'Xander': Father? *'Garon': The war...must continue. It must spread... Burn it all... Burn everything to the ground. Not even...ashes should remain. *'Xander': Father! What's wrong?! *'Garon': Xander? Do not interrupt me! Ever! Listen and be silent! Destroy Hoshido... Destroy Nohr! *'Xander': What?! *'Garon': Both nations are completely useless to me... This entire world should be...reduced to nothing but dust! Gwahahahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA HA HA HA HA! *'Xander': ...Father. (Scene transitions) *'Leo': Do you see what I mean now? It's like he's become a completely different person. Like...he's being controlled by something. *'Xander': You really think he's being controlled? *'Leo': Yes. When I saw Corrin in Izumo, he/she said something that's stuck with me. He/She claimed that there is a hidden enemy we should be fighting... And that Father is being manipulated and controlled by that enemy. I dismissed his/her words as the lies of a traitor. But, after seeing Father, I can't stop wondering if he/she was telling the truth. Xander, I'm not certain we should be fighting the Hoshidan forces. Even if it means becoming enemies of Nohr... *'Xander': Enough of this foolishness! *'Leo': !! *'Xander': Listen. We are noble princes of Nohr—loyal sons to King Garon. No matter what... We cannot betray Father or this kingdom. Remember that. *'Leo': I apologize for my words, Brother. *'Xander': No need to apologize, so long as you understand. You and I must do all we can to protect Nohr. Corrin told me where and when to meet him/her. We need to be at the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change. We have until then to gather our most trusted soldiers. *'Leo': What are you planing to do, Xander? (Corrin, Camilla and Azura arrive at the Port Town of Dia's battlefield) *'Corrin': So... This is the port town of Dia? *'Azura': Yes. We need to find a ferry that will take us to Notre Sagesse... *'Nohrian': There you are, Prince/Princess Corrin! We've finally tracked you down! (Nohrian soldiers appear) *'Takumi': Damn... Nohrian troops! *'Silas': Hello, Corrin. It's been a long time... (Camera focuses on Silas) *'Corrin': A long time...? What are you talking about? *'Silas': King Garon has ordered your death. Now that we've found you, we cannot allow you to leave here alive. It's tragic, really. It's been so many years since I've seen you, and when I finally meet you again... Well, no one should have to kill their best friend. *'Corrin': Best friend? Wait, are you talking about...me and you? *'Silas': Of course! Who else would I... Do you not consider me your best friend? *'Corrin': I...don't know who you are. *'Silas': You don't even remember me?! I...I suppose that's for the best. Memories of our childhood will only make doing what must be done more difficult. Draw your sword, Corrin! I want to see with my own eyes just how powerful you are, traitor! (Camera returns to Corrin's group. Elise immediately arrives) *'Elise': Whew... Oh! There you are! I've finally caught up with you! *'Corrin': E-Elise?! *'Camilla': What are you doing here?! *'Elise': Camilla! Yay! I was sure I'd find you with Corrin. I've come to join you on your adventure! *'Corrin': J-join us? I'm glad to hear that, but... How did you get Xander and Leo to let you leave? *'Elise': Oh, that was easy. I didn't tell them! *'Corrin': What?! *'Camilla': No, Elise, I won't allow it. This is an incredibly dangerous war zone. I failed my mission, so I had no choice but to flee. You still have a place to call home. Go back while you can. *'Elise': No! I won't go! I'm going to fight with you! I want to help! *'Camilla': Elise... OK, I can see that I won't be able to convince you. I'll let Corrin make this decision. *'Corrin': Elise... coming with us means you'll constantly face danger. And...it's possible that we will end up fighting Xander and Leo at some point. Knowing that, are you sure you still want to come with us? *'Elise': Of course. I made up my mind before I even set out to find you. I had this feeling that you would need me to come and help you. Everyone in the castle was calling the two of you evil traitors... But I don't believe that you or Camilla are capable of being evil. I trust both of you. I trust that your reasons are good ones. You're my family. *'Corrin': Elise... OK. I'll happily welcome you. Thank you for coming after me even though I ran away from you... Let's fight together. I promise I'll protect you. *'Elise': Yay! Thank you, Corrin! Cutscene: Cheerful Elise (Elise hops in front of Corrin) *'Elise': Ready for an adventure! I am! (She proceeds to hug her sibling) *'Elise': Yay! (laughs) (She looks up at Corrin's face) *'Elise': I'm so happy (sighs) (Still laughing and holding on tightly, she gives one final smile and another sigh) (Movie ends) (Arthur and Effie appear) *'Arthur': Lady Elise! There you are. We've finally caught up with you! *'Effie': I'm so glad you're all right. I was worried sick when I found out you left... *'Elise': Aww, I'm sorry about that! Please accept my apologies, both of you. *'Corrin': Elise... Who are these people? *'Elise': Oh! These are my retainers. They'll be joining us as well. I forgot that this is probably your first time meeting them. The tall guy is Arthur. He's really unlucky, but he's got a good heart. *'Arthur': Arthur, at your service! Happy to meet you, Lord/Lady Corrin. We meant to arrive sooner, but we lost our map after setting out. And then we lost our backup map. And then our emergency map. *'Elise': And this is Effie. She's really strong and kind, and she's my best friend. *'Effie': Nice to meet you, Lord/Lady Corrin. Please let me know how can I help. I'll crush our enemies with my bare hands if I have to! *'Corrin': Th-that's great to hear. We're happy to have you both. And you too, Elise. *'Elise': Yay! Everything is going well! *'Corrin': Let's work together and make our way to the port. We've got to get to Notre Sagesse as soon as possible. There isn't much time left before the skies change... Now...what was their leader saying about being my best friend? I don't remember him at all... Battle Begins * Elise: Heehee... I knew coming here was the right decision! Things only get more exciting when more people are involved! Hey! Maybe that's how I can help. I'll try to find us some more friends. There must be some people around that I can convince to join us... (Visiting houses) *'Old Man': You say that a battle is coming this way? It does look dangerous out there... I'd better lock up tight. Here, take this as thanks for warning me. *'Old Woman': What, an army is coming? I guess I'll just have to lay low until the fighting passes... Thanks for letting me know. This is all I can offer—I hope it helps *'Girl': I'd heard stories about the war, but I never thought it'd reach us here... I'll keep everyone safe and inside. Take this with you. I can't thank you enough for warning us. *'Boy': I never thought our town would see any fighting! Thanks for letting me know—I was just about to go out walk my cat. You've probably saved my life. I'm sorry that this is all I can offer you. (Elise interacts with Charlotte) *'Elise': Oh wow... Hey! Hey, you! You're way too pretty to be on a battlefield! I wish I could wear my hair like that... *'Charlotte': What? Bug off, lady... *'Elise': Don't be like that! I'm Elise! What's your name? *'Charlotte': What a pain... Listen, I'm Charlotte, and I'm busy being on guard duty. I don't have time to get into a silly conversation with you right now. I barely get paid enough to do this job—I don't make enough to deal with you, too. *'Elise': Um...do you not like your army or something? You should quit your job and join the army I'm in instead! We're all friends in it. Plus, it'd make me really happy to have a beautiful lady like you around... And I'm sure being a royal guard pays a lot more than a border guard! *'Charlotte': Huh? A royal guard? What are you talking about? Hold on a second... You said your name was Elise... As in... Princess Elise?! *'Elise': Yep! That's me! *'Charlotte': ... Oh, heehee. I've been terribly rude to you, milady. I never would have acted that way, had I known. Won't you please forgive me? *'Elise': Wait, what? You seem like a totally different person now... *'Charlotte': I don't know what you mean, milady! Ah! You were saying you want to be friends? Of course I'll be your friend. I'm not very strong...but I always do my best! (Elise interacts with Benny) *'Elise': Wow, you're a tall one! You have really gentle eyes, did you know that? *'Benny': You shouldn't be here, young one. It's going to get dangerous... *'Elise': I'm not young, just short for my age! And my name is Elise! I'm actually a princess, but I can pull my weight in a fight! Kinda... *'Benny': A princess? Wait... As in Princess Elise? Ah! My apologies! I'm Benny, one of the border guards. I didn't recognize you... *'Elise': Aw, that's all right! I'm not very princess-like, anyway. Say, do you want to join my army? I'm looking to add a few more friends. You look big and strong, but I can tell you're a gentle giant. *'Benny': Gentle? You don't think I'm scary? *'Elise': Scary? Why would I think that? You remind me of a cute, cuddly teddy bear! *'Benny': ... ...Heh. Cute, huh? That's a first. All right, I'll join your army. It could be interesting guarding a princess... Against Charlotte (Note: Only if Elise hasn't talked to her) Pre-Battle Defeated Against Benny (Note: Only if Elise hasn't talked to him) Pre-Battle Defeated Against Silas Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Silas': Corrin... You've decided to face me directly. Now I'll be forced to kill you... *'Corrin': Why do you look so sad? Isn't killing me your mission? *'Silas': When I became a castle knight, I did it hoping to see you again one day. And yet when we finally meet, it's on the battlefield, opposite one another. Prepare yourself, Corrin. Though we're best friends, I must obey. Maybe it is better for you to go to your grave never remembering me... Defeated After Battle (Only Corrin and Silas are left on the battlefield) *'Corrin': The battle is over, but I could tell you were holding back... Why? You clearly have more skill than you're actually using. Is it because of what you said before? That you're my best friend? *'Silas': ... *'Corrin': You said King Garon ordered you to kill me, right? *'Silas': Yes, but...sometimes there are things more important than a king's orders. *'Corrin': Like what? *'Silas': My honor as a knight. You don't remember, but you saved my life once. We used to play together. You always said how badly you wanted to see the world... So one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed your favorite meal: tangy coleslaw! I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but... I also knew how much it would mean to you. The guards tried to execute me when we returned, but you wouldn't let them do it. *'Corrin': Wait! I remember now! When I was little, I had a playmate named Silas. Then...it was you who showed me the outside world? *'Silas': Yes. You were my dearest friend. Even if we must be enemies now, I wanted more than anything for you to remember. I knew there was no way I could bring myself to kill you. *'Corrin': But if you disobey the king, you'll be put to death. *'Silas': I don't care. I'd rather die than be forced to kill you. I only regret that I was never able to get back all that time we lost. *'Corrin': You still can. *'Silas': What? What are you saying? *'Corrin': Silas, will you join my group? I believe that we can save both Hoshido and Nohr. *'Silas': How could I possibly say no? My life is yours to do with as you see fit...my friend. *'Corrin': Thank you, Silas. Now, we have to get moving, or we'll miss the ferry. *'Silas': Where are we going? *'Corrin': We're heading to Notre Sagesse! I need to speak with the Rainbow Sage. (Scene transitions to the ship's deck) *'Azura': Phew, we barely made it. We keep cutting it close catching these ferries. *'Elise': Ah! Azura! I finally found you! *'Azura': Hmm? Are you Elise? *'Elise': Yup! And I wanted to ask you... I was meeting people during the battle... And some of them told me that you used to be a Nohrian princess too! That would make you my big sister, right? *'Azura': I...suppose it would, yes. *'Elise': Wow! I didn’t know I had another big sister! I wish somebody had told me earlier! I'm glad to mee you, Azura! *'Azura': It's nice to meet you too. *'Elise': Heehee... We'll have to do all sorts of sisterly things together now! I'm really glad I came to join Corrin's army! I got to meet you... And make a lot of new friends... *'Azura': Friends? *'Sakura': U-um... Azura... Elise... Everyone is gathering over there. Would you like to join us? *'Elise': Oh, Sakura! Thanks for letting us know! I'll go with you now! *'Sakura': A-all right! Thank you! *'Azura': ... I wonder if everyone else in Hoshido and Nohr will be like that if we restore peace... *'Elise': Azura! Hurry up! *'Sakura': Let's go, Azura. *'Azura': I'm coming! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script